Kagari Shuusei
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Pernah mendengar wejangan kuno orang dulu? "Hidup hanya sekali, jadikanlah hidupmu berarti." Keh! Seandainya hidupku cukup berarti untuk dinikmati, mungkin aku akan melakukannya. / drabble / Kagari Shuusei POV /


**Kagari Shuusei**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Psycho Pass** **© Gen Urobochi**

 _._

 _Based on Anime Psycho Pass episode 16_

 _._

 _Drabble, oneshot, tragedy._

 _._

 **Kagari Shuusei POV**

.

.

* * *

Pernah mendengar wejangan kuno orang dulu? "Hidup hanya sekali, jadikanlah hidupmu berarti." _Keh_! Seandainya hidupku cukup berarti untuk dinikmati, mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Tak ada yang menarik dari kehidupan seseorang sepertiku yang sudah dicap sebagai kriminal laten sejak berumur lima tahun, dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi anjing peliharaan para inspektur di Biro Keselamatan Publik ini.

"Kau telah membunuh banyak kriminal laten juga, 'kan?"

 _Tch_! Suara menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi. Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku tentang hal itu, _kūsō yarō_ !

Aku masih menelusuri ruang _basement_ di bawah markas pusat Biro Keselamatan Publik dengan hati-hati. Benar-benar bukan gayaku mengerjakan hal seperti ini. Kou- _chan_ lebih tepat melakukannya. Ah, tapi menghadapi si gila Makishima juga bukan pilihan bagus untukku.

" _Enforcer_ , berapa kali kau harus mati?"

Huh? Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Apa perlu kujawab?

"Yah, kalau aku benar-benar berakhir di neraka untuk pertama kalinya, aku yakin orang di sana bisa memberitahuku," kataku pada akhirnya. Kurasa itu jawaban yang tepat. Bagaimana menurutmu, huh?

"Aku pikir kita bisa menjadi teman."

Teman? Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak pernah berteman dengan iblis seperti kalian. "Teman-temanku sedang menghadapi bosmu di atas. Jadi aku tak akan mengkhianati mereka! Aku akan ke sana dan membunuhmu secepatnya. Dan kalau kau punya banyak waktu, akan bagus kalau kau bisa menghancurkan Sistem Sybil sebelum aku sampai di sana. Dengan begitu, dua hal yang paling kubenci akan menghilang dari dunia ini secara bersamaan."

Wah, wah … Kagari Shuusei, kau baru saja berceramah panjang lebar pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah kau temui, huh?

"Akan kucoba sebaik yang kubisa, walau pengaman di pintu terakhir ini ternyata sulit dipecahkan."

Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipisku. Oh, ayolah! Aku benar-benar benci melakukan ini. Tapi baiklah, akan kulakukan pepatah kuno itu. Hidupku hanya sekali, jadi mungkin inilah saatnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang _sedikit_ berarti dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

Aku berhasil menghabisi semua bawahan mereka, tapi orang itu juga berhasil membuka sesuatu, sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan— sepertinya. _Tch_! Aku sudah tidak merasakan tangan kiriku lagi; mati rasa. Mungkin sudah puluhan paku yang menancap di sana. Tapi biarlah, _toh_ aku tak merasakan sakitnya lagi.

Haruskah aku masuk ke ruangan itu? Aku bisa melihatnya, orang yang kemungkinan adalah lawan bicaraku tadi, salah satu bawahan si gila Makishima. Shuu, tinggal selangkah lagi dan kau bisa menghabisinya. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan _support_ pada diriku sendiri, 'kan?

Tapi apa yang ada di dalam ruangan besar itu langsung membungkamku. "Apa-apaan ini?" Di dalam sana berkumpul ratusan— tidak, mungkin ribuan otak-otak manusia yang masing-masing ditaruh di dalam sebuah kotak kaca transparan.

"Ini bentuk sebenarnya dari System Sybil!" Orang gila yang merupakan bawahan Makishima itu berkata dengan nada puas.

 _Tch_! Aku benci mendengar tawa iblisnya itu.

"Kita bahkan tak perlu menghancurkan ini. Jika kita menyebarkan ini ke publik, negeri ini akan tamat. Dan kali ini orang-orang akan benar-benar rusuh." Dia berkata lagi sembari merekam seluruh kegiatan tangan-tangan besi yang memindahkan kotak-kotak kaca berisi otak manusia itu.

Tunggu! Aku merasakan seseorang di belakang kami.

"Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka!" Ocehan orang gila itu masih saja terdengar, sepertinya dia belum sadar dengan orang ketiga dalam ruangan itu.

" _Penilaian Ancaman Target diperbaharui. Mode Pelaksanaan: Lethal Eliminator. Bidik dengan hati-hati dan habisi target."_

Aku bisa mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sudah biasa kudengar saat memegang _eliminator_. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas bahwa yang memegang _eliminator_ itu adalah Kepala Biro. Tapi, benarkah itu Ibu Kepala Biro? Kenapa dia….

Orang gila di sampingku akhirnya sadar dengan kehadiran Ketua dan membidikkan senjatanya. Tapi sayang, _eliminator_ lebih dulu mengenai kepalanya dan ... _blash_! Aku bisa melihat kepalanya hancur tak berjejak. Darahnya bahkan mengenai sebagian wajahku.

"Ke-ketua?"

Hei, kau ketakutan, Shuu? Ketakutan melihat wajah tua di hadapanmu robek? Tidak, bukan wajah tuanya yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Wajah itu ... Seharusnya aku melihat darah mengalir di sana, tapi tak ada. Hanya terlihat batangan besi yang membentuk kerangka wajah manusia. Oh … jadi, beginikah akhirnya?

"Kau…."

" _Mode Pelaksanaan: Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Bidik … dengan … hati-hati … dan …._ "

Sial! Sekarang dia mengarahkan _eliminator_ -nya padaku. Dan apa itu? _Hacking,_ huh? Perintahnya _Non-Lethal Paralyzer_ , bukan? Kenapa e _liminator_ -nya dalam mode _Lethal Eliminator_ , huh? Oi, oi, Shuu … sepertinya kau banyak sekali bertanya dari tadi. Bergeraklah dan lakukan sesuatu. Kau ingin menjadi umpan empuknya?

"Oh, beri waktu aku istirahat sebentar saja … Ini sangat menyebalkan!"

 _Ara?_ Hanya kalimat menyedihkan itu yang bisa kuucapkan di saat seperti ini, ya? Yah, tidak terlalu buruk, sih. Setidaknya, di ujung waktuku aku mengetahui bagaimana busuknya dunia ini.

Kou- _chan,_ Akane- _chan,_ sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian. Sebenarnya, aku merasa kasihan pada kalian karena masih harus bertahan hidup di dunia dengan sistem busuk ini. Selamat tinggal. Aku akan menyambut kalian di neraka.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Nah, _drabble_ singkat untuk para korban gak bisa _move on_ dari kematian Kagari Shuusei :'(

Semoga dia tenang di alam sana~ huhuhu

 _Btw,_ salam kenal untuk para penghuni _fandom_ ini ;))  
Saya hanyalah seorang _author_ yang belakangan suka mampir di beberapa _fandom_ _random_ karena lagi gak ada ide ngelanjutin _fict_ di _fandom_ 'ibu' tee hee :D

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _C.C_**

 **30092015**


End file.
